


Haru

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more poor attempts at poetic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Minghao's relationship in regards to his two friends





	1. You are my Spring

**Author's Note:**

> haru in japanese means spring  
> and haru in korean means everyday or daily

_**Seokmin’s smile always reminds him of a sunny spring day.** _

Minghao sits on the balcony watching the flowers dance in the breeze. Maybe if he just changes the angle he’s holding the camera…

“Myungho!” Minghao peers over the edge of the balcony. A boy with the brightest smile waves at him. He waves back while snapping a photo.

“Seokmin! The front door is open!”

“Myungho! It can’t wait that long!” Minghao puts down his camera to lean over. “I got into the school I wanted!”

The bright grin grows probably as wide as endless blue sky.

“Come up so we can celebrate!”

 

**_His laughter is uncontainable and contagious._ **

Minghao truly believes his friend’s dad like laughter is the reason it’s contagious. But it’s also knowing what simple thing made Seokmin give out such a pure laugh. A joke or something silly he thought of, or something funny that was happening.

Currently, the smiling companion has discovered a bunch of poorly attempted artistic style selfies on Minghao’s camera. The two giggle at the strange angle of one, that allows them to see up Minghao’s nostril.

 

**_His loud voice could be heard down the empty hallways after school hours, getting ready for the musical._ **

Seokmin’s voice has undeniable tone and power behind that sweet personality. Minghao remembers the attempt to be a rock band when they were 14. Him and Mingyu got into a huge argument about who could be the guitarist or bassist while Seokmin tried to compromise the two stubborn heads. Seokmin’s singing is one of the biggest blessings Minghao considers to have experienced in person.

Minghao leans against the balcony railings. He closes his eyes. Seokmin sings a bit from Tarzan’s You’ll be in my heart. The voice embraces him like the sun greeting the newly blossomed flowers. If they were in a movie or anime this is exactly where a field of flowers would be blooming swaying in the wind.

 

**_Even the gentlest of rays are strong enough to cause a tiny bloom._ **

 “Myungho, do you think I can do well in Japan?” Seokmin asks while the two are tuning guitars in the elder’s room.

“Seokmin what’s there not to like about you?”  The other pouts at the response. Minghao chuckles, “Of course you’ll do well Seokseok. You got accepted into the program already.” Gently, “Seokmin you’re a hard worker. I watched you fight tooth and nail to get into the vocal department at your school and pushed forward to improving yourself to get into this Japan study abroad program.” An impish grin replaces the fondness, “Who knew such a gentle soul like you could be this stubborn?”

 “You want to see the not gentle fist fighting style?”

“How long are you going to keep making Naruto references?” Minghao snorts.

“Forever.” Seokmin deadpans. The two break out laughing.


	2. You are my everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Minghao feels about Mingyu

**A friend**

At the beginning, Mingyu was just simply another friend. Another classmate that didn’t mind his accented Korean.

Mingyu, Seokmin, and Minghao were inseparable before and after school. Even though half the time Seokmin was always playing the peace negotiator for them. All three were about the same height. Mingyu was only two centimeters taller than the other two.

 

**The new year, a new development**

Minghao can pinpoint exactly when his heart took note of Mingyu. The trio had decided to go hiking up the mountain to watch the first sunrise of the year. At the top of the mountain, the rays of light coming up from the trees, with the pink orange sky fading into a soft pink and blue, Mingyu smiled at Minghao and said, “May you receive many blessings this year.” It was almost a very picturesque movie scene but Seokmin ruined it. “Mingyu, I’m not giving you new years money.”

They had just entered high school. It was when Minghao realized he wanted to be more than just friends with Mingyu.

 

**The returned feelings**

At some point the regular hand touches turned into touches filled with lingering. Now it takes more than a small head tilt to meet Mingyu’s eyes.  Minghao does his best to fight off the growing affection by trying to fight on every menial thing with Mingyu.

Minghao is sitting underneath the colorful leaves when he feels a kiss. He looks up from his book. In front of him, was his crush smiling.  Mingyu knew.  The familiar grin was more than enough to pull the tall man towards him.

 

**Day by Day**

Mingyu’s kisses are as soft as the falling snowflakes but as refreshing as water on a hot day. His endearing smiles make Minghao’s heart bloom with happiness. Their interlaced fingers bring comfort and steadiness in his heart.  It’s the sweet type of domestic that he would’ve never seen coming in a relationship with Mingyu.

His boyfriend’s free hand combs through his hair. When he closes his eyes, he can feel Minyu’s arm embracing him. With his head, resting next to Mingyu’s chest, he can feel the steady heartbeat luring him to sleep.

 

Minghao combs back his hair, while waiting in a café patio. A ring glints in the sunlight. He hears a set of heavy footsteps approaching.

They had been two boys that had the same class together. Now they’re married. A day hasn’t gone by where the two have been separated for extended periods of time.

“Myungho! Sorry I’m late!” The tall tan man apologizes in between huffs.

He smiles into his tea, “It’s okay, I haven’t been waiting long.” Mingyu breathes a sigh of relief as he seats himself. “Just long enough to order tea and food.” The other freezes.

“Hey! That is quite a bit,” Mingyu pouts. A hand stretches out to comfort the other.

“Don’t worry I got something you would like. Lemon Crème Cake.”

“Where’s our server? You just ordered something for yourself!” 

 

Their small banter doesn’t change underneath the blue skies no matter how hold they are. Neither do their smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed my attempts at this kind of writing...   
> i'll post two more chapters hopefully before my plane takes off....  
> but we'll see  
> Happy new Year if I don't post soon!


End file.
